


Late Nights and Never Ending Study Seshes

by stephistep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Helpful Bucky Barnes, Insomnia, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Steve Rogers, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephistep/pseuds/stephistep
Summary: Steve hadn’t meant to fall asleep, of course, but when your body is simultaneously crashing and buzzing, things tend to go awry. For example, you fall asleep on top of your notes in the middle of a public college library study room. But the bad thing about falling asleep in an always open study room is that if anyone comes in, they won’t bother you, even if you’re in a deep sleep and obviously not doing what you intended.At least that’s what Steve thought until he felt a tap on his shoulder.





	Late Nights and Never Ending Study Seshes

If someone had told Steve that becoming an art major would still require studying his ass off he probably would’ve just not gone to college at all. Surely he could just wing it and do fine, but sadly it’s too late now, because it’s his 3rd year of college and he’s studying for a major test and dropping out really isn’t an option. So fueled only on the crippling fear of wasting money only to fail, large amounts of energy drinks and coffee, and loud music, Steve is studying all night. 

All.  
Night. 

Until he fell asleep that is. 

Steve hadn’t meant to fall asleep, of course, but when your body is simultaneously crashing and buzzing, things tend to go awry. For example, you fall asleep on top of your notes in the middle of a public college library. The library closed hours ago though, but both luckily and unluckily, this was a study room open at all times. It’s lucky because it allowed him to study away from his dorm, where his roommate insisted on attempting to shoot things off of Steve’s head from close range with his bow and arrow. Not being used as a target holder is a great thing, but the bad thing about falling asleep in an always open study room is that if anyone comes in, they won’t bother you, even if you’re in a deep sleep and obviously not doing what you intended.   
At least that’s what Steve thought until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Uh..hey man, not sure if you wanted to be sleeping, thought I’d ask in case this wasn’t a planned public nap.” Steve heard the thick Brooklyn accent say. 

Steve slowly lifted his head, trying to remember where exactly he is and what time it is, normal post accidental nap things.   
“Uh..hi?” Steve asked in a rough voice despite not asking an actual question.   
“Hey, man. Just wanted to make sure you were good. You were pretty knocked out and I assume that wasn’t your goal because of all of the study material.” The guy said, laughing a slight bit. While, normally, a stranger laughing at Steve would’ve made him angry, his current sleepy state and the guy himself kept him calm. He didn’t know why but he was pretty sure the guy wasn’t laughing at him but rather his situation, which was, admittedly, pretty funny. 

“Oh yeah, thanks, my goal was definitely not to drool all over my notes-oh my god.” Now that is incredibly annoying because that means this guy saw him drooling. Steve quickly wiped his face to make sure he didn’t look like a complete loser. He could deal with being a bit of a loser but a complete loser was not ideal.   
“You’re good man. I kind of assumed you were meaning to study because of all of the energy drink cans but the others’ didn’t want to risk waking you up.” 

“There’s not really much I would do though, you’d have to be a real dick to get mad at someone trying to help you. I appreciate you waking me.” The guy smiles — a very charming smile in Steve’s opinion but that’s irrelevant.   
“Yeah, no problem. I could stay if you’d like? To help you study.”   
“Really? Didn’t you come here to study?”   
The guy chuckled. “No, actually. Sometimes I can’t really sleep so I like to wander the campus, it’s a little odd but it leads to some great stories.”  
Steve laughed lightly along with the stranger.   
“So you’re willing to stay up and help me study?” Steve was beyond confused at this mans generosity, he didn’t see what he could get by helping him study all night. But, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth he supposes.  
“Yeah, I mean it seems like a decent use of time, I’d be helping and it’s not like I’m gonna spend this time sleeping.” The man chuckled humorlessly and Steve finally noticed just how prominent the bags under his eyes are.   
“Yeah, alright. I’d really appreciate that.” 

“Great! Oh, I’m Bucky by the way, can’t believe I took that long to introduce myself, my mom would be so ashamed.” Bucky laughed but this time it sounded real and Steve couldn’t help but join in.   
“It’s alright, I haven’t introduced myself either so I think we’re even. I’m Steve.”  
“Nice to meet ya Steve. So —“ Bucky pulled out a chair and sat down, “what we studyin?” 

~~~~~~~

“You know, I’m more of a science guy myself so I don’t know how much help I’ll be for..art history.”  
Despite Bucky saying this it didn’t seem like he planned on leaving anytime soon. Which was good. Because Steve still neededd help..that’s all.   
“You starting to regret staying yet?” Bucky scoffed a bit and shook his head saying, “not at all pal.”   
“Good. You honestly don’t need to know the stuff, just asking me the flashcards and stuff will be enough.” Steve handed him his large stack of flashcards, he probably overdid those to be honest.   
“God, this is impressive. Can’t say I’ve made this many flashcards before. In fact, there’s a good chance I haven’t made any flashcards.” Bucky laughed but not in a rude way. Steve wouldn’t have been surprised, Sam laughs at his extensive study material all the time.  
“Yeah, I made a lot and I’m not really sure why because without a second person they don’t help much. I always end up kinda cheating and learning nothing.” Bucky laughs again, he does it a lot, Steve’s not complaining though, it’s nice to hear. “Well, lucky for you, I’m here to help.” Bucky smiles and gives a casual clap to Steve’s shoulder. Steve wouldn’t admit it but his hand left behind a feeling of warmth. 

He thought it was a little dumb how much of an affect Bucky’s actions had on him despite being nothing big. Though, he guesses it’s more of a Bucky thing than anything. 

~~~~~~~

They got into a bit of a groove and almost didn’t notice the rising sun through the windows of the study room. But they did notice it, unlike the other students leaving through the night or how neither of them had needed a caffeinated drink the whole time, they remained blissfully unaware of those things. 

“Oh shit,” Steve traced Bucky’s gaze to the sunset outside, “we worked all night.” Steve looked at his phone to check the time and found it was 6 am. “Wow, we really did. I really appreciate you helping me, I don’t think I would’ve even woken up if not for you, let alone study through the night.” Bucky laughed a bit, looking down at his shoes with a small smirk that made Steve feel like he was full of warm milk, as weird as that sounds it just fit. Boiling water would fit for the heat but it almost seems too violent for what he feels, while warm milk is comforting and makes you feel weirdly at home. Steve is a bit of sap. 

“It was no problem. Makes for another good story and I got to help someone, which is a much better use of time than trying to sleep.” Bucky smiled and helped pick up all of Steve’s things but Steve didn’t really want to see him go despite spending the whole night with him. 

“Hey, is there any way I could repay you? Maybe I could buy breakfast or a coffee as thanks?” Steve offered as he put all of his notes back into his backpack.   
“You don’t have to do that it was really no skin off my back.” Steve rolls his eyes, realistically this is something he would do but that doesn’t make it any less annoying. “No, I’m getting you breakfast, no arguing.” Bucky laughs and gets up to follow Steve out the door, “All right, you’ve pulled my leg.” 

~~~~~~~

“I have that test in like two hours and honestly I think I’m gonna ace it.” Steve hoped he wouldn’t jinx himself. “I hope you do, man. You should tell me how you do when you get your grade back.” Steve did a double take because surely Bucky didn’t care to hear his test score. He was nice enough to study with him but to want to be updated afterwards? That seems unreal. But as Steve met his eyes across the table he found only honesty in them. “Oh, um, yeah sure. I can do that. Wait I’ll need your number though!” How he had planned to tell him without his phone number was a mystery but at least he remembered before he lost the man to the crowds of college. 

Bucky easily slid his phone across the table for Steve to enter his number in so Steve did the same. As they did this Steve couldn’t help but hope that Bucky wanted his number for other reasons. Something that didn’t have to do with his art history grade — which was already in good condition. 

“So, besides pulling all-nighters to study what do you do for fun?” Steve laughed, studying was definitely not his idea of fun. Well, studying alone wasn’t, but studying with Bucky might make the list if it keeps happening. 

~~~~~~~

The bill had been sitting on the table for at least twenty minutes now and they’ve been sitting at the booth for nearly two hours. 

“Hey, we didn’t do all that studying for you to miss your test. Isn’t in like 15 minutes.” Steve made a scramble for his phone to check the time and Bucky was devastatingly right.   
“Oh shit.” 

“I can pay the bill if you want so you can go.” Bucky offered, and absolutely hell not! Steve had promised to buy Bucky breakfast and to pay him back for his help and he’d be damned if he didn’t follow through on that. “No way!” Steve luckily had the cash on him, meaning he didn’t have to wait for them to do shit with his card. Steve practically threw the cash on the table and scurried to get up.   
“Good luck on your test! Don’t forget to text me about how you do, or you know, to just chat or hang out.” Steve’s stomach flipped at the mention of Bucky wanting more than to be updated on his grade.   
“I will! Can I also text you to ask you on a date?” Steve stood over the table and pulled the best ‘please say yes’ smirk he could. Bucky laughed softly and the shy smile with the power to knock Steve over returned as he said, “You can! I greatly encourage it really.” Steve sent him one final smile before running out of the diner as fast as he could.

Maybe it wasn’t too unlucky that the study room was always open after all. Especially since there actually are people who will wake you up when you doze off.   
Very attractive people, who will wake you up and help you study, like Bucky, are probably a little more rare though.


End file.
